Sweet Home Mississippi
by Taemin X Machina
Summary: Resented for being second best and gay, Sasuke was sent to America to live with his father's old college roommate. Who would have known that the man's son would turn out to be so damn attractive and yet, be the biggest homophobic asshole he'd ever met?


**Summary: Resented by his father for being second best and gay, Sasuke was sent to America to live with his father's old college roommate. Who would have known that the man's son would turn out to be so damn attractive and yet, be the biggest homophobic asshole he'd ever met? NaruSasu AU**

**Rated for language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto; I shouldn't have to tell you. **

**Sweet Home Mississippi**

**Chapter 1 **

'_Fucking asshole' _

Mr. Uchiha, head of one of the biggest conglomerates in the world, married to the one of the prettiest women in Tokyo, and living in the biggest mansion in Japan was two seconds from getting throttled and brutally beaten to a bloody pulp by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the second son and youngest of the Uchiha family.

Sasuke grit his teeth, both hands clasped onto his knees with a deadly grip; seconds away from pouncing.

How could he do this to him?

"I have an acquaintance of mine willing to take you in. I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself; you are an Uchiha after all," right, an Uchiha.

"I honestly don't see why it is that I have to go to such a Godforsaken place, father," he spoke between clenched teeth, doing his best to hold up his calm demeanor.

It was slowly diminishing.

"Of course you don't Sasuke, I doubt you ever understand anything that has to do with this family," Sasuke winced at the harsh tone. Low blow.

The elder of the two sighed, leaning back in his over-sized leather chair. His dark eyes hardened as he regarded his son. Sasuke stiffened, knowing that his father was getting irritated. He could see it in his eyes; he'd probably toss him out in the streets right now if it wasn't for his mother. Honestly, he didn't give a damn what his father thought. He knew exactly what he was doing. The bastard thought he could sugar code it; actually try to convince him that it was a 'privilege'.

America.

It was perfectly far enough to get him out of his father's way. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. His father was tired of him; trying to get rid of him. Right now the focus was on Itachi; the first son; the prodigy; the honorary son whom was preparing to get married to the second prettiest girl in Tokyo, not the lousy second son who dared to get a 'B' in biology second quarter of his sophomore year. The son who didn't skip any grades, the son who'd rather take it up the ass than have some woman clinging to him all his life. Yeah, "the disappointment".

"Your brother studied in Paris, and I studied in Germany, it's only natural that I'd send you somewhere where you can learn to live in a different environment," he said, as if trying to quell Sasuke's thoughts.

It didn't.

He wasn't going to study abroad. He wasn't going for training for the Uchiha Company. He was going to Mississippi, some low-down state to live with his father's old college roommate so that his father didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Plain and simple.

Sasuke remained silent; knowing that anything he would say to protest would go in one ear and simply come out the other.

How long had it been…? An hour?

They sat in silence for a while, simply exchanging glares.

There was no escaping it… he lost.

"I already had your bags packed," should've seen that one coming. "Your flight will be at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. I expect you to be up and ready by six. There will be a car waiting out front for you," Sasuke's glare thickened, but there was nothing that could be done.

He was screwed.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" blond hair peaked out from under a soft green comforter followed by a heavy yawn.<p>

What time was it?

A tanned hand reached out to feel around a wooden nightstand. There was a soft sigh of victory from under the covers as the hand finally came in contact with the object of interest. The next thing to appear were brilliant ocean blue eyes clouded with sleep as they scanned the neon green numbers flashing on the dark screen. He blinked hard before squinting, trying to focus on keeping the numbers from moving around so much.

Urgh, how much had he had to drink last night?

He couldn't remember.

Giving up, he let the clock fall out of his hands and off the bed, deeming it too early to get up, and therefore going back to sleep. He pulled the comforter over his head once again, before snuggling deep into his covers.

"NARUTO!"

He jumped at the sudden noise, not having time to catch himself before rolling off the bed and to top it off, hitting his head on the nightstand.

He groaned into the carpet.

"Naruto did you hear me calling you?" he heard his mother's strong southern accent ringing through the entrance to his bedroom, but with the hangover he was sporting mixed with the pain of having his skull cracked by the corner of his nightstand, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

"I heard you," he grumbled, not making a move to get up.

"Well, come on. You're father's waiting downstairs for you. You do know our new house guest arrived today," he didn't respond to this, and was more focused on groping the area around his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "Naruto… Naruto are you listening?" he groaned in a very loud childish manner

His mother gave him a look before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Well come downstairs when you're done acting like a fool," and then she slams the door. She really is a lovely woman.

He waited another minute or so, before picking himself up off the ground; slowly but surely; and stretching his arms out over his head. Despite the slight pain of having the tense muscles in his back and arms snap he grinned, rolling his neck so he could fully loosen up. He dropped his arms, letting them hang loosely at his sides. He reached down and scratched the light tuffs of blond hair curling over the edge of his boxers and gave out one final yawn before heading over to his dresser.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scrunched his nose up in distaste. His dark eyes scanned over the farm in sheer disgust.<p>

The land was massive; he could say that much. But that's all it was to him; 10,000 acres of bullshit. Which was definitely saying something since plopped right in the middle of this massive land was a quaint little farm house, painted a bright, obnoxious red and lined with white painted wood. On the far right end was a smaller farm house with a wide opening for God knows what.

He looked up the long path leading to little red house and considered turning back now and possibly seeing if he could call up his brother to come get him.

But he knew he couldn't; not like Itachi would take him seriously anyway.

He looked back at the driver who was now getting out of the car to grab some of the suitcases from the trunk then back at the house only to find a tall blond male making his way down the path. His eyes immediately focused on the wide grin spread over the middle-aged man's face. It was as if the closer the male got, the more intimidating he seemed. He was definitely fit, the bulky muscles shown through his plaid collar shirt was proof of that. His hair was long and blond while his eyes were a dull blue, and Sasuke couldn't help but admit that the man was slightly attractive.

He tried his best to put on a somewhat personable smile, regardless of how tempted he was to just tell this man off and refuse to live in such a filthy place, he knew it was too late for any of that. The last thing he wanted was to be stranded in the middle of Mississippi.

"You must be Sasuke?" the man spoke in a deep, yet thick Mississippi accent and Sasuke had to keep himself from cringing at the sound.

"Yes, and you are Mr. Uzumaki I presume?" he asked, taking the man's extended hand and doing his best not to whimper at how strong the grip was.

"Please! Call me Minato! I'm so glad you made it out here safely. I know those hills can be tough drivin' on," Sasuke sighed as Minato finally let go and absently rubbing his hand as they made their way to the house, leaving the driver behind with his stuff. "My wife is cookin' up a nice meal for us, and my son should be down in a moment."

Sasuke nodded as they finally entered the small home. It was nice, and clean, thankfully. Sasuke had to admit, he wasn't expecting it to look so comfortable, despite being the size of the main floor in the Uchiha mansion. He bent down to take his shoes off, and when he got back up he saw that Minato had been waiting for him in the kitchen and quickly went in after him.

"Oh hi, you must be Sasuke right?" looked over to see a woman nearly as beautiful as his own mother, with long red hair and green eyes approaching him. He didn't even have time to dodge it when she tightly wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened, fighting the urge to shove her away and looked up at Minato only to see him grinning like an idiot.

These people were crazy.

When she let go, he felt a little dizzy, and was sure she broke a few bones with how hard she'd held onto him. He looked down, finally realizing how short the woman was and saw that she was giving him a large grin as well.

This was just sickening.

They were so happy.

So damn happy.

He didn't get it.

How could his father have possibly made friends with such people?

"My name's Kushina. I'm glad ya got here in one piece," she laughed and he gave her an awkward chuckle, still a little thrown off by the close contact. "Now I'm sure my idiot son will be down in a minute. I think you two are around the same age. I really do hope you two get along," he nodded, though he highly doubted it. He was here to get through this one year so that he could go back home, back to Tokyo, and far away from here.

"I knew the boys from over in the east were fairies…" a raspy voice spoke from behind them. "but you just look like a queer to me," he was just about to snap back at the male but found his voice was suddenly caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him.

He was beautiful. Blond hair and blue eyes, much brighter than Minato's. He was tall, much taller than him and his orange tank-top and dark blue jean shorts did nothing to mask the muscles ripping from his shoulders to his abdomen to his well-defined calf muscles. Sasuke hadn't even realized he was staring until he saw how the blond suddenly hunched over in pain, rubbing the back of his head soothingly along with Kushina standing beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Naruto! I will not have you bad-mouthing our guest, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," It was then that Sasuke realized what had been said and what the idiot was implying.

No amount of looks can make up for being a dumbass.

"Idiot," he mumbled without realizing and the blond boy suddenly glared up at him.

"Listen here ya little fag! Ow! Stop hittin' me!" he turned and glared toward his mother who challenged him with her own glare, making him cower back, grumbling about 'crazy old ladies'.

Kushina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Honestly, don't mind my son's rudeness," Sasuke nodded, still not taking his eyes off the blond who was now looking away with his arms crossed. "Now, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind showing you up to your room, now would you sweetie?" she said, the last statement ending in a deadly tone as she gave her son another glare.

He grumbled something else before turning and making his way into the living room.

"Come on!" he called from the living room in a highly annoyed tone and Sasuke felt his anger rising once again. He excused himself from the kitchen and walked out to see the blond moving towards his luggage.

"What idiot?" he asked, crossing his arms as he watched the blond lift up two heavy suitcases, which seemed to have been placed there by the driver while they were in the kitchen, and lug them easily towards the stairs.

"Look, I can drop your shit right here and you can carry them up yourself if you like? Now come on, I don't got all day!" he barked back, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to turn and give the Uchiha another glare. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes before flicking his wrists as if to motion Naruto to keep going. "Fucking fairy," Naruto grumbled but complied and Sasuke resisted the urge to kick the idiot while he was behind him.

* * *

><p>"This is yer room," Naruto said, dumping the luggage on the ground next to the small bed.<p>

Sasuke glared at the blond, pushing him away from his luggage, "Don't be so rough idiot, half of the items in my bag are worth more than you," Sasuke said like the pompous rich boy he was brought up to be. Naruto grit his teeth, glaring down at the raven haired boy as the bastard sifted through the contents of the luggage to check for any damage.

"Yeah, well that shit ain't nothin'," Naruto said, crossing his arms and holding himself back from ripping all the precious items out the bag and throwing them out in the fields for the animals to rip apart.

Sasuke busied himself with taking out his clothes, and neatly folding them onto his bed. He barely heard the door shut behind him and let out a sigh of exhaustion. How the hell was he supposed to get along with _that_?

Each article of clothing he folded only made him resent his father more and more. There was no way he was going to be able to live here, not with that idiot blond and his happy-go-lucky parents. There had to be a way out of this… Right?

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter finally done, please review. I very much so appreciate your comments. <strong>


End file.
